All Wounds Leave Scars
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: Sequel to Time Does Heal. Lilly and Blitz and Humphrey and Shannon are getting married. A blast from the past arrives and Shannon is forced to choose between Humphrey or her past friend.  "It's either me or him Shannon!" Screamed an angry Humphrey
1. Chapter 1

All Wounds leave Scars

**A/N Hey People here is the long awaited sequel to Time Does Heal**

Chapter one- The Wedding

Humphrey P.O.V

It has been over 3 Months since Humphrey Proposed to Shannon and they have been living happily together ever since the events of the droid pack. The Droid pack was completely destroyed and Winston let Jet go and never return and now Humphrey is preparing for his wedding with his beautiful bride Shannon.

" I am so nervous" said Humphrey to Shakey

Shakey has been grooming Humphrey for almost 2 hours now, Shakey has been trying to perfect Humphrey's fur for his wedding, which mind you starts in about an hours time.

"It's alright Humphrey, you can do it and just think, after the wedding is over you guys can leave a happy life together," said Shakey trying to comfort his friend.

"How are you and Reba going?" asked Humphrey

"We are doing great, we have came along way from just meeting each other" said Shakey

-Flashbacks-

Shakey P.O.V

It was the night Humphrey Proposed to Shannon, Shakey was getting ready to the Moonlight Howl, and he groomed himself and was looking rather spiffy. Shakey was at the pathway to the moonlight howl to see if any girl would howl with him and that's when he saw Reba, she looked like the first wolf that ever walked the earth, Shakey started to get very nervous and he lost the ability to speak but mustered the courage to regain the ability to speak.

"Hey" Shakey said nervously

Reba was just waiting for Shakey to spit it out, she knew he has a crush on her and then again Reba had a crush on Shakey too.

"Wwwwould…yyouuu…ggggooo…" Shakey Began

"YES! I would love to go and have a howl with you" said Reba with a happy grin smacked on her face.

And ever since that night they have been together

-Back to Reality-

Humphrey P.O.V

"All done" said Shakey admiring his work

"Thanks Shakey I have to run, Winston wants to meet me and I just hope he doesn't do another Eve on me" Chuckled Humphrey

"Ok see you in a few minutes" said Shakey as he saw his friend run

Shannon P.O.V

It has been over 3 Months since Humphrey Proposed to Shannon and they have been living happily together ever since the events of the droid pack. Shannon has been dreaming for his day all her life, being with the one who she could call her own.

"Almost done" said a struggling Reba as she groomed Shannon fur

"How are you and Shakey going?" asked Shannon

"We are going great, I just hope soon he'll be asking me to marry him" said Reba with a sadden voice

"He will soon, don't you worry" said Shannon trying to give Reba hope

"Ok all done" said Reba

"Shannon are you ready to go?" asked Eve

"Yes I am ready" said Shannon as she made her way next to Eve

**A/N It has been a pleasure writing this for you and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

All Wounds leave Scars

**A/N Hello me again, I just came along with a sudden realization that I got more reviews for 1 chapter than my last story, I need you guys to help me, I am not receiving enough reviews that I wanted which doesn't mean anything but if you guys like this story please if you can, give a shout out in your stories, I will not stop making chapters but I want a considerable reviews since I work my butt of writing this story. So without further or do here is Chapter 2**

Chapter Two- The new Happy Couple of Jasper

Humphrey P.O.V

Humphrey and Shannon have locked eyes, not daring to look away from each other, Humphrey has a huge smile on his face as he is about to become mates with his beautiful Wife, They began by accepting each others scent, then started to nibble on each others ears, Shannon giggled because it tickled her when Humphrey was nibbling, then last but not least they rubbed noses, they are now mates for life.

Everybody in the crowd was cheering and everybody thought that Humphrey deserved a mate because Humphrey throws everything out of his day just to help someone, so it is about time he fell in love again. There was one person that was devastated and that person of course was Kate, she wished that the pack law was lifted when she was in love with Humphrey but now she can never be with her Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey" said Garth with a happy grin

"Hey Garth" said Humphrey with an awkward smile

"So Humphrey since your married when are you gonna…you know tie the knot so to speak" chuckled a immature Garth

"GARTH!" yelled a very furious Kate

"Coming dear" said Garth with his tail tucked in between his legs

Blitz P.O.V

Blitz and Lilly were just fooling around near rabbit poo mountain (**A/N I decided to put that in)** playing berry ball and just plain tackling each other until Lilly decided to bring a topic up

"Hey Blitz, do you want kids?" asked Lilly

"Uh,I would like to but I think I wouldn't be a good father" said Blitz sadly

"Yes you would" Said Lilly almost sounding pleading

"Ok, but when do you want to uhh make them?" asked a nervous Blitz

"How about tonight?" asked Lilly

"Ok" Blitz replied with a goofy smile

-At Night-

Once Blitz and Lilly arrived at their den they began to mate with each other and pretty soon new life began to grow

-Morning-

Humphrey P.O.V

When Humphrey woke up, Shannon wasn't next to him and he herd a big commotion outside his den so he decided to come out and check it out.

"Humphrey, over here" said a happy Shannon

"What are you so happy about" asked a curious Humphrey

"This is my old friend Butch" replied Shannon

"Nice to meet you and who are you" asked Butch

"I am Humphrey Shannon's mate" replied a jealous Humphrey

"Ok I will meet you later Shannon" said Butch as he walked off

Butch has a larger build, pure white fur with golden eyes

"I want you to stay away from him" said Humphrey to Shannon

"Why? He did nothing wrong" said an irritated Shannon

"Never mind!" yelled Humphrey in anger as he made his way to his den and fell asleep.

**A/N I have decided to change this stories plot and sadly I have decided to give it a sad ending and also I decided to cut off the scene where Lilly and Blitz get married because that is not important for this stories plot. This story is based on Humphrey's and Shannon's relationship and something bad WILL happen**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N- Hey guys it's been a while, I know I haven't updated in ages and a lot of you I am just assuming that you guys weren't happy but I have been starting to think over my life and readjust things so I am sorry and I will try to make this longer than the other Chapters. One last issue I would like to address is to The Lone Wielder who ever you may be I would like you to delete your story because it violates a few rules of fanfiction and be aware I have all the members of Parvum Diaboli on my side so please delete it, I don't want any trouble. Also if any of you have Skype my username is The Lonely Blitz!**

**Chapter 3- I am losing her**

"_Break me down, replace this fear with sigh"- Break me down- Red_

Humphrey P.O.V

Humphrey woke up alone which was not normal especially when Shannon and Humphrey are mates but Humphrey has been having an uneasy feeling about Butch, Humphrey feels like that Shannon is being taken away from him and that's why he does not like Butch

"Hey Humphrey, What are you doing here all alone?" asked Hutch

Hutch has been coming over to Humphrey's den ever since they were little at the exact same time

"If I had a clue I would have told you, I don't know were Shannon is" replied Humphrey in a tired voice as if on cue Humphrey let loose a morning yawn

"Cough, Cough, watch out were you aim that thing, if that was weaponized that could prove to be deadly" chuckled Hutch

"How about your fart? That could drive a thousand Caribou away from this valley in a matter of seconds" laughed Humphrey

"Ok dude it's been nice but I have to go now, I am on the hunting group today so I have to go, see ya Humpty" yelled Hutch

"I hate that nickname so much" chuckled Humphrey

Shannon P.O.V

Shannon woke up early to the sound of Butch's voice at the front of Humphrey's den

" Hey Shannon I wanted to talk to you about something" said Butch

"OK let me just get up, I will meet you at the lake ok?" asked Shannon

All Butch did was nod and sprinted off that direction

-Moments Later-

"Butch?" yelled Shannon but as on cue Butch jumped out of the bush

"Hey Shannon" replied Butch with a grin

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Shannon

"What ever happened to, you know 'us'?" asked Butch

"Look Butch, I have moved on, I have a mate now and that mate is Humphrey and that won't change, it doesn't matter how much I want to be with you again" said Shannon but she quickly cursed herself for saying a stupid thing

"You do? We can have that again, we can run away together and start our own pack, you can be with me forever and we can be on" brainstormed a happy Butch

"NO! I can't do that to Humphrey, I can't" said a sad Shannon

"No.. please don't do this again, it's me or him Shannon" said Butch

"I don't know" said Shannon and she began to run back to the valley leaving a sad Butch standing there aimlessly.

But what they did not realize is that Chole witnessed the whole conversation and decided to report it to Kate and Garth the new pack leaders

Chole P.O.V

Chole ran as fast as she can to Kate and Garth to tell them about what has just unfolded.

"KATE!, GARTH" yelled Chole

"What's wrong Chole" asked Kate

"Shannon and Butch, Shannon likes Butch and has to decide between Humphrey or Shannon "explained Chole

"Ok I will go talk to Shannon" said Kate as she zoomed past the pack healer

"_You were standing in the wake of devastation"- iridescent- Linkin Park_

Kate P.O.V

Kate searched high and low for Shannon and found her deep in the forest and decided to talk to her like she promised

"Shannon can I talk to you for a bit" asked Kate

"Sure Kate what is this about?" asked Shannon

Kate slapped Shannon as hard as she could and sent Shannon flying to the ground

"What was that for!" yelled Shannon and that resulted in a kick in the stomach

" HUMPHREY LOVES YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? HE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHNG IN THIS WORLD, SO DON'T YOU DARE BRAKE HIS HEART OVER THIS IDIOT NAMES BUTCH!" yelled an extremely angry Kate

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY FEELINGS ARE FOR HIM! I THINK IT WAS A MISTAKE ON MARRYING HUMPRHEY!" yelled Shannon

Kate punched her in the face twice as hard as last time

"Don't you dare say that, don't you dare say that!" screamed Kate as tears began rolling down her delicate cheeks

Shannon just picked her self up and went to Chole's den for some medicine

Kate just stood there, tears pouring down

"_If you had one shot, one opportunity? Would you capture it or let it slip?"- Lose yourself- Eminem _

Butch P.O.V

Butch went to go and find Humphrey and he found him sleeping in his den and kicked Humphrey in the face and screamed

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE SHANNON AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Butch as he was going to kick Humphrey in the face but got stopped by a blow to the chin from Blitz

Blitz took his battle stance and began to protect Humphrey and Hutch saw the whole thing and howled for the pack leaders

"Don't you dare touch Humphrey you freak!" warned Blitz

"Says the stupid Orphan, don't be sad, go back to your parents oh yeah that's right they are dead, which is better for us, more land" laughed Butch

Blitz got so upset he began to focus on Butch and in one swift move Punched him in the face, jab him in his stomach, then upercutted him in the chin and slammed his paw on the top of his head which sent him flying onto the ground, barley conscious

" No one speaks about my family like that and gets away with it" said Blitz and with that Blitz walked away

Shannon witnessed the whole thing and began tearing up, heart ache was all she could fill

Garth walked past Shannon and said "You caused this"

Butch was lifted onto Garth's back and took him to Chole

Humphrey was curled in a ball, crying his head off from the sudden pain he felt

"I am sorry Humphrey" said Shannon and she ran off

"Why?" asked Humphrey feeling shame that he could not protect himself

" _I come to you in pieces, so you could make me whole"- Pieces- Red_

**A/N- Did you guys like this chapter? I am going to end this ASAP because I will have no more time after this story so I am trying to get along in the plot. The lyrics you see on this chapter are my fav lyrics from different songs and I will do this for now on- Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N- Hey guys it's The Lonely Blitz here, I have been reading all of your reviews and had sometime to think them through and I know some of you want to see the wedding on Blitz and Lilly so I decided to chuck it on the chapter but remember it is not the stories plot! And also guys, I am not quitting until I finish this story, all I was saying is that this story will end shorter than I expected- This chapter is just a filler**

**Chapter 4- Flashbacks and Betrayal **

"_Who wants to know? All that is gold is rusted"- Soldier On- Temper Trap_

Blitz P.O.V

Blitz woke up the same time as Lilly, which was a good thing because usually Lilly wakes up first and Blitz smiled at a memory that made him smile and Lilly noticed that.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Lilly and then she saw another smile that made her melt inside

"Our wedding day" replied Blitz with happiness

-Flashbacks-

It was a sunny Tuesday and only family and friends were allowed to attend but some people couldn't help themselves and decided to watch the wedding through the bushes. Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Reba, Janice, Salty, Shaky, Mooch, Chole, Shannon, Winston, Eve and Tony attended the wedding ceremony.

Humphrey was helping Blitz with his fur so he looked good.

"I am happy for you Blitz" said Humphrey after he finished fixing up his fur

"Thanks Humphrey, I am kinda scared right now, what happens if I am not a good mate? What happens if Lilly wants kids? I won't be ready, I can't do this Humphrey" said a scared Blitz

Humphrey punched Blitz lightly on the top of his head.

"You will do find, as long as you love her, it all works out in the end but remember A happy wife means a happy life but a unhappy wife means heart cold misery for the rest of your life" said Humphrey

"Your right" said Blitz

"Well the wedding is just about to start so we better get you to the ceremony then" said Humphrey

"Ok" was all Blitz could mater up.

Once we arrived at the ceremony Blitz saw Lilly and he could not believe how beautiful she looked. Lilly has her fringe up, a purple flower was holding up her fur and the way her fur was groomed, it could make any males fall in love with her.

"You ready?" asked Lilly

"Oh yea" replied Blitz with a smile

They began to accept each other scent, then began to nibble on each others ears which cause Lilly to giggle, and then finally touched noses. They were mates.

All Family and Friends bursted into tears cheering, they were all happy that Lilly found a mate.

-Later at night-

The moonlight howl was on so Blitz and Lilly went and found a spot at the bottom.

"You ready?" asked Blitz

"Oh yea" replied Lilly

They sang the most heartwarming and beautiful duet that everybody stopped to hear what Lilly and Blitz produced together, after the moonlight howl they went to there den spending the first night as mates.

-Reality-

"That was the best day of my life" replied Lilly and Blitz in unison

"Lets get going before the fat alphas get to the caribou" laughed Lilly

**A/N- This chapter is just a filler, you guys happy I decided to put Blutz's wedding? Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N- Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait but I had a writers block. Thanks for those that read and review, I really appreciate you guys reviewing and when I see more reviews on my story than last time I checked I get a big smile on my face. Also you guys should jump on a forum called Parvum Diaboli, it is a great forum created by bravobravo, you can chat and become members of the forum. The forum's main purpose is to get rid of idiots like The Lone Wielder of copying stories, so come and join, it's really fun.**

**Chapter 5- Mistaken friendships come with a dark past.**

"_I have fallen, to my knees, as I sing a lullaby of pain"- Promise of a lifetime- Kutless_

Humphrey P.O.V

Humphrey was alone, all cold and no one there to keep him warm. Where was his mate? Did she care about Humphrey? Did she love Humphrey? Humphrey thought that he found his perfect soul mate but now? He wasn't sure because Butch came along…

"Ugh" grunted Humphrey as he got up

Humphrey had a purple eye and he can thank Butch for that.

"Shannon?" asked Humphrey but all he could hear was his voice in an echo around his den

Humphrey decided to walk around Jasper Park, he had to clear some thoughts out of his head, he was beginning to wonder where was Shannon, so he decided after his walk, he would go and find her.

Humphrey walked around the border of the territory and found Garth patrolling so Humphrey decided to have a chat with Garth

"Hey Garth" said Humphrey groggily

"Hey Humphrey, how are you feeling?" asked Garth sincerely

" Besides the eye, I'm all good ya'know," replied Humphrey

"Butch will be dealt with accordingly to his actions" said Garth

"Thank you Garth" said Humphrey as he made his trip back

"_Can't make a decision you keep questing yourself"- I Need a doctor-Eminem Ft _

Shannon P.O.V

Shannon woke up in the den behind the waterfall by her self, she wasn't sure what she's going to do, she had to choose between Humphrey and Butch and Shannon didn't want to be in that position, but then again she put herself in this position and she regretted it.

Shannon just wished Butch never came back into her life. She thought Humphrey was the one, her one and only prince Charming and Shannon knew very well that this will end up as a fight to the death between her two lovers.

"Why did I have to say that" sulked Shannon

"I love Humphrey but I also love Butch, Oh god… What did I put myself in" thought Shannon

Shannon heard footsteps behind her and it was the last person she wanted to see…Humphrey.

"_We're so fragile and easily broken"- Giants among common men- Jamie's Elsewhere_

Humphrey P.O.V

Humphrey walked to the den behind the waterfall, he knew where she was, he could pick up her scent, no matter where she was.

"Why Shannon?" asked Humphrey with his face as cold as ice

"I don't know Humphrey, believe me, please, I love you and I always have" Shannon begged Humphrey

"WHY SHOULD I BELIVE YOU? HEY! YOU JUST USED ME! I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A TOY TO YOU!" yelled Humphrey, when Shannon heard this her hairs started to stick up.

"No Humphrey…" began Shannon

"DON'T KNOW HUMPHREY ME! I KNOW EVERYTHING! I KNOW THE WHOLE GOD DAMN STORY!" yelled Humphrey

Shannon was speechless.

"IT'S ME OR HIM SHANNON!" yelled Humphrey.

"Choose.." sulked Humphrey as he walked out of the den.

Garth P.O.V

It was time to serve justice; it was a cold and raining night, were all the Alpha's were surrounded around Butch, the victim. It was against pack law to steal an affection of another wolf's mate.

"Guilty" said Garth coldly

"What! You can't do that!" yelled Butch, he ran at Garth but Hutch knocked Butch to the ground and had a claw on his throat.

"Make any sudden movements and I will make sure Hutch get's his revenge" said Garth coldly

"I will make you wish, that you never killed my family" whispered Hutch to Butch in a almost demonic voice.

"I also know about that, so I will make sure you will get punished by three fold" said Garth darkly

"Get out of here Butch, we have other matters, we will continue this tomorrow and Hutch; please Guard Humphrey's den and Chole, guard Shannon's den, they will sleep separately tonight" said Garth as he walked back into the head Alpha's den.

Hutch P.O.V

Hutch walked into Humphrey's den and dreamt about that night.

-Flashbacks-

Butch and Hutch were friends in Alpha school, Hutch's parents were training Butch. One night there was a fire and Hutch's parents left Butch in the fire so they could protect Hutch.

After the fire Butch sneaked into Hutch's den and killed both Hutch's parents and was about to kill Hutch but Butch left with a broken leg and a long deep scar running across his underbelly, Hutch vowed that he will get revenge.

-Back to reality-

Hutch was sleeping with tears in his eye,

" Great! Another sleepless night." Thought Hutch

**A/N- Wow. Hutch does have a past and I am really sorry for those that didn't like it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N Hey everyone. I am guessing you all read my author's note. I will be finishing this story and helping Darkjoker with his story. So here it is; Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6- A surprise! Really!**

"_There is a hate inside me like some kind of master, I try to save you but can't find an answer" Shadows- Red_

**Garth's P.O.V**

I was standing there, in front of the accused. He was on the floor with blood over himself. He doesn't deserve any second chances. What if Humphrey had pups? What would he do to them? This isn't about right now but the future of this pack and his family.

"Guilty" I said in a powerful and mighty voice

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" Butch yelled in anger as he ran up to attack Garth.

When Butch reached me I tripped him over and kept a claw on his throat.

"If you argue, you will never see the light of day" Garth said in a darkful voice

"Leave and never return, if you want to be kept alive" Garth Said

Butch had no choice but obey, if he didn't, he would've been killed in front of everyone.

"This isn't over," said Butch as he ran to the dark abyss of the forests

"Come back and I will make you pay," thought Hutch

"_I need someone with me as I enter the shadows" Shadows- Red_

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

I just woke up from my long nap. Yesterday was horrible. I didn't want to think about what would've happened if Garth didn't intervene. I heard a lot of commotion outside. I heard Garth's meeting howl. Thank god I didn't see blue birds falling out of the sky. Or even worse. If Marcel and Paddy fell from the sky.

"Quite" yelled Garth but nobody listened

'Quite please" yelled Kate but still nobody answered

"Shut up otherwise I will rip out your eyeballs and shove them up your ass and feed your own ears to you!" yelled Eve so loud that most of the wolves jumped.

"Ok we have important news," said Kate

"We have banished Butch away from this territory for trying to kill and take another wolf's mate" Said Garth

" He has also said that he would return, but do not fear. He wouldn't be able to break through our defenses" Said Garth

A lot of Alphas came from the side with a whooping huge caribou

"Also, we have caught the biggest caribou, so everybody dig in" Yelled Kate

**Shannon's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Garth say what I just think he said? My Butch…is banished. I was going through emotional crises. So I ran to the forest to clear my head.

"Shannon" whispered a mysterious figure.

"Butch? You were banished" said Shannon

"You have to choose now, me or Humphrey" Butch said as he disappeared into the darkness

" I don't know whom to choose" sulked Shannon as she fell asleep in an abandon den.

**Humphrey P.O.V**

It was nighttime. The beautiful stars were out, showing off their elegance. And the full moon. Wow. It was magnificent, showing off all of its glory. And me. I was just sitting besides my den, waiting for my mate to come back. I was glad Butch is gone, but I haven't had Shannon sleep next to me for ages. I walked to Garth's den.

"Hey Garth" I said groggily

"What are you doing up at this time?" asked Garth

"Can I sleep in your den tonight, Shannon hasn't slept with me for ages, our marriage is breaking apart" said Humphrey

"Sure Humphrey" said Garth sincerely

I walked to the back of the den, which surprisingly was really warm and fell asleep wondering what would happen to me in the future.

The one thing I thought before I feel into slumber was…

Shannon.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took 2 days to write. Please Read and Review. I would really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N- Hey everyone. I know it has been a long time since I have actually decided to continue this story. My original plan was to just drop it but after reading all the reviews and looks at the amount of favs I got. YOU guys gave me the motivation to move on. I am suffering from sleep insomnia but it is pretty much almost gone. So here it is guys! CHAPTER 7!**

**Chapter 7- Time goes slow when deciding**

_I dragged hands across the river. Quick before it's too late"- Life ain't easy when you're a mythical creature- Jamie's Elsewhere_

**Humphrey P.O.V**

I woke up, groggily and barely conscious. I look to my right and see Garth and Kate, curled up together. They looked really happy. Why did Butch have to come to Jasper? He ruined everything. When I just thought that I was going to be really happy, he comes and snatches everything I have loved. It hurt. Real bad. I finally got up and walked outside. The suns rays, burning my eyes. I see a lot of lovely wolves, with their mates, cuddling together, nuzzling together. I feel the weight of sorrow on my back. It's almost unbearable. A tear silently sneaked its way past my eye and dropping on the fresh morning dew in the grass. I looked at my paws. I remember how Shannon and I would hold each other's paws.

'I miss you Shannon, so fricken much…" Whispered Humphrey with a deep lump in his throat

"_Fly over me, evil angel. Why can't I reach evil angel?"- Evil Angel- Breaking Benjamin_

**Shannon P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark forest. I remember falling asleep her. Wishing that Butch would run back to me. We could run away together, start a new pack or even…start a family. I stretch, hearing the gruesome cracks of my bones. My eyes are red from the amount of crying last night. I chose…Butch. But I don't know how to break it to Humphrey. Today was the day I was going to tell him.

I made my way to the feeding grounds. I saw Humphrey. He looked so sad. His fur has gotten past one of his eyes. One of his eyes was red. It was sinister. I took a huge breath as I walked to him. As I got closer, I saw scars on his back and one scar on one of his eyes.

"Humphrey?" I whispered, he didn't hear me.

"Humphrey" I said a little firmer, but still to no avail.

"Humphrey!" I yelled, he looked at me. All I saw was anger in his eyes.

"Look everybody! The bitch has returned! I already knew you choose Butch" Said Humphrey in a dark voice

"B..b" I began but Humphrey quickly cut in

"GO AWAY SHANNON! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU TORE IT FOR A FRICKEN BASTARD!" I yelled

I just ran. Tears in my eyes. I looked back, his eyes were still red.

I ran to a nearby den and just cried.

**A/N- Thanks for reading guys. Please review. Was this worth the wait? Please state in the reviews. Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

A/N Guess what! Since they added the Copy N Paste function, now I can update through my iPhone :3 Anyways it's good to be back

Chapter 8- Sorrow met with Guilt

"Into the nothing, heaven hear me" Into the Nothing- Breaking Benjamin

Shannon P.O.V

I woke up cold, unmoving and sick. I felt sick to the gut with this nagging pain in my head. I've had enough of hurting people. I love Butch...not Humphrey. Yesterday I was going to tell him but then he...snapped.

I got up from the cold stone floor and walked. Aimlessly walk. Hoping to find some kind of refuge. Some kind of escape. She found someone rather than something.

"Haven't you had enough? You greedy bastard you, I hate what you've become" Had Enough- Breaking Benjamin

Humphrey P.O.V

I stood there. Staring into the nothingness of a wall. Yup, I must've gone insane. First Kate and now Shannon. My heart has been mortally broken twice. Could I ever love again? I don't know.

I hear someone rush into my den. It was Garth, Hutch and Kate.

"Humphrey" Said Garth

I turned around slowly to meet Garth's green eyes. I look and Hutch and Kate. There eyes full of worry.

"Yes Garth" I replied in a slow but firm tone

"Are you okay bud?" asked Hutch

"I'm fine. Just need time to process things" I replied quick

"Humphrey, we wanted to speak to you about Alpha Training" Garth said

"You'd like me? To go to Alpha School and get trained?" I asked

"Yes and No. It's a different type of Alpha school. Yes we'd like for you to have Alpha skills and training but it's not Alpha school. It's called Beta training. We'd like for you to start as soon as possible to get the most training out of it." Garth finished

"Deal. Can I leave at the full moon?" I asked

"As you wish" replies all of them at once as they all walked out.

I stood there. Thoughts racing through my mind. Were they serious? Did they actually offer me a way to rank up? I was quite happy with the deal they presented in front of me. I was happy and I was ready to move on.

Then I heard a twig snap. Right in front of my den. I could see a dark male figure in the darkness. But as he came closer, my heart races even more so.

It was Butch.

A/N- I know it was short but it's just a filler. Read and Review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N Hey Guys, The Lonely Blitz here, I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate it and BTW; I haven't forgotten the story I will be taking a leave of absence for a while to refresh my mind and find new ideas and find new inspiration before I wrote the new story. I have decided it to be a series. I haven't decided on the title of the series but I would appreciate some ideas through PM or reviews. So here is Chapter 9!**

**Chapter Nine- This is war!**

"_**I owe it to the prophets, the liars, the honest, this is war"- This is war- 30 seconds to mars**_

**Humphrey P.O.V**

It was Butch. My heart almost bursted out of my chest. I was scared. I couldn't do or say anything as he approached me. He was angry, I can feel it. He wanted to kill me and that look in his eyes said he'd kill anyone in his way. I got into a battle stance. Luckily I have grown some muscle while this thing with Shannon. I'd do training at night and everything so I was strong enough well I though. I focused on him, I didn't want to play this game but if I have to for my survival, I'll do it.

"What do you want Butch!" I yelled angry

"What do you think Moron, you banished me! And took Shannon away from me!" Butch yelled back, charging at me.

I just dodged the charge, I counter attacked, I spun around and sunk my teeth into his back. He screamed in pain as he tried to buck me off. To get extra grip, I sunk my claws into his neck. Now, he was really screaming. Butch was weak to my surprise but I couldn't got off guard because the moment that happens, that's the moment I die.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Butch so loud.

**Blitz P.O.V**

Lilly and I went to Eve. She has been feeling sick lately ever since we mated. I thought maybe it was a stomach bug but it wasn't. We arrived at Eve's and Winston's den.

"Hey Sir, Lilly hasn't been feeling well lately" Blitz said

Eve came out running. She asked all these questions which she answered most of them yes. Eve, Winston and Lilly came out with a huge smile.

"Guess what babe" said Lilly in her cute voice

"What?" I asked

"I'm pregnant" she answered

I was about to faint until I heard a loud yell. Shit. It was Butch.

"Winston did you hear that!" I yelled

"Indeed I did, you go to see Humphrey quickly, and I'll gather the Alphas." Winston said as we run in opposite directions

**Humphrey P.O.V**

Butch managed to shake me off. He sunk his teeth into my neck. I thought it was the end until I feel the weight off my neck. I turned my head to see Winston, Garth, Candu, Hutch, Kate, Blitz and Tony. Winston through Butch into the wall and Garth tore his face, without regret. Butch was not screaming. Tony kicked him in the ribs which winded him. Hutch grabbed him by the tail and tossed him out of my den. He ran.

"Humphrey, stay here" Said Blitz

"Kate take him to the healer" Winston said

"_**If we are so free then why are our minds not meant to be. Don't believe thy majesty, they'll eat you alive." – Since 1776- I AM ABOMINANTION**_

_**Winston P.O.V**_

We were by a cliff. I cringed. This was the place were…my brother Blaze…was killed. And there I saw Shannon with tears in her eyes as Butch stood by the cliff.

"Come any closer and I'll jump!" Butch yelled

We got closer but he took a step forward. We stopped. We couldn't go any further. Then we saw a gray blur pushed Butch away from the ledge. It was Humphrey. Butch pounced on Humphrey as the wrestled. They were getting closer and closer to the edge.

**Humphrey P.O.V**

We were wrestling each other. He was trying to kill me while I was trying to save myself. There was only one option remaining. Push Butch over the edge. I got us to roll to the side. I put my paws onto his belly and pushed with all my might.

**Shannon P.O.V**

I screamed as I saw Humphrey push Butch off the edge. I ran at Humphrey and was about to knock him over the ledge until Blitz grabbed me and swang me onto the floor. I screamed!

"NO, NO, BUTCH, NO!" I wailed

Blitz hit me on the head and the last thing I saw was Butch.

**Garth P.O.V  
><strong> 

I looked at the cliff. His body…was gone.

Where is he?

This is bad.

**A/N- I did this in class for you guys so if I get introuble its on your head. Lol just joking but please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N Hey guys, it's me. This site keeps me very sane so I will stay on it until I finish all my stories and collaborations with other authors.**

**Chapter 10- Oh no….**

"_Some people live with selfish desires" -Carry On- Avenged Sevenfold_

**Garth P.O.V**

I ran down the mountain to investigate where the body has gone. When I got down there, no body. No trail and no scent. Not possible. I looked all over the ground where he fell. I thought it was all lost until I noticed an underground passage to a spring. I saw Butch. He was just lying there. I ran. I ran as fast as my Alpha legs could go to Winston. We have to do something, something now before it was to late.

I dodged every obstacle, every little stick and every rock sticking up. Determination in my eyes to keep my Pack safe. I need help. I needed Winston and Eve's guidance to help me. I eventually found them. In a small-enclosed den where they could spend time together. I slowly walked into the den to find them talking.

"Winston Sir" I said

"Hi Garth, what brings you here?" asked Eve

"I need your guidance. Butch is still alive, I found him in an enclosed spring, should I bring him in and face the pack" I asked

Winston got up. He whispered something in his wife's ear.

"Garth, get all the Alphas and Betas as you can, we are going to finish this" Winston said in a dark voice.

"_You're not the only one refusing to back down" Riot- Three Days Grace_

**Butch's P.O.V**

I am refusing to go down without a fight. After I got pushed off the edge, I was lucky enough to fall through an underground passage and land in a spring. I survived. This will now be my base of operations. They will not find me here.

I laid on the flat, cold stone floor. Stuck in my thoughts. I need to get Humphrey. I need to finish him off so that Shannon is mine for good. What I need first is to brainstorm a plan. Yes, I need a plan of action, I can't just go in there blindly, I need strategic plan to get through their defenses so I can face him alone.

_Snap! _I heard a twig snap near by along with Wolves, a lot of Wolves. It suddenly hit me in the face as I bolted out of the spring. I was cornered by 15-20 Alphas and Betas. I was scared out of my wits. I thought they'd just bring 1 or 2 Alphas that I could outrun but no. They got the best Alphas; Garth, Kate, Winston, Hutch, and Candu. They grabbed me, Garth knocked me out and I was dragged to the valley.

**Humphrey P.O.V**

Garth awaked me. He said that they have Butch tied up. I went and followed him. I wanted to give him what he deserves. It was night time and I could see him tied and restrained on a rock.

"Hello Humphrey" said Butch with a wicked smile

"You're time is up" I said Darkly

"Not until I kill you" said Butch

**A/N Read and Review. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N Hey guys, The Lonely Blitz here, sorry for the long wait but since now I have a school computer I can now write during lunchtime and what not. So here's the update and sorry for the wait. You better be happy for this update. Sitting next to a fricken idiot of a student… -.-**

**Chapter 11: Wait? What?**

"_I'm waking up, to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I'll sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals." Radioactive- Imagine Dragons._

**Humphrey P.O.V**

I walked away. Rage curdling inside me. I wanted to kill him, I will kill him. He deserves all the pain he is going to get. I looked around and saw all the Alphas, looking at me. Waiting patiently. I was going to devise and then execute the plan. Over the past months I have become smarter, stronger. I was at the stage of becoming a Beta if I wanted to. I walked over to the pond, the border of the territory. I looked in the water and saw something else. I didn't see the fun loving omega but I saw the patronizing looking Beta. I ran. I needed time alone. I can't do this. That's 2 mates in about 2 years. I don't know what I am going to do anymore. I needed help and I need it now. Luckily I have friend in the Eastern (If I remember right that's Tony's pack?)Pack that can help me.

"I need…" I began.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I heard a howl that I defiantly recognized. Humphrey. I ran to the border, waging my tail. I haven't seen him in forever. As I ran up to the border, I saw Humphrey. He looked different, much different. He was much more muscular, more sinister. The way his fur was sent shivers down my spine. I became sad. I knew the old Humphrey was gone.

"Hey Humphrey" I said, trying to hold a smile.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see" said Humphrey looking at his old friend.

Shadow is a muscular Beta wolf. He has yellowish eyes, fringe straightened to one side (don't ask) He had white streaks going through his fringe.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, you've changed…" I said sadly

"Well, that's what losing your wife to another wolf does to you" Humphrey responded sharply

"So, what do you need?" I asked, moving on from that topic

"There's a guy, he wants to kill me. I need some help. I need to drive him out. Not kill him" Humphrey asked

"Okay, let's go" I responded

"_**Fill the void between me and you" Constellations- The Aviators**_

**Butch P.O.V**

I smiled at what I saw. It was Humphrey and some wolf. I laughed, he needed help. This should be fun.

"What's wrong Humphrey, need someone to help you in a fight" I spat

Humphrey ran at Butch and made 3 deeps scratches in Butch's face. Butch screamed in pain while Shadow was wide eyed. Shadow didn't expect Humphrey to do that.

Humphrey punched Butch in the face and in the gut. He took him out to the middle of the whole pack. In the night.

"Let's finish this"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this story guys. Just a few more chapters till this story come to a close. Hoped you guys enjoyed this story. There may be a sequel to end the other 2 stories. Bye guys, expect more updates soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

All Wounds Leave Scars

Hey guys, sorry about no updating for awhile.

Truth is that I really cannot be bothered writing. I currently have no idea where this story is going besides the ending...

So please guys be patient, I'll be sure to reward my frequent reviewers with a story of their choosing. The ideas, plots, etc...

So please be patient, this story is almost at the end. I'll try my best to get at Least 2 chapters soon.

Again, I am very sorry for this annoying note. Once I have done the chapters, I'll replace it from this one.

Hopefully you guys understand, please, just need some time to sort stuff out.

Sorry...

The Lonely Blitz...


	13. Chapter 13

**All Wounds Leave Scars**

**A/N- Hey guys, I have finally forced myself to sit down and write this chapter. Hopefully by next week I will have written the next 2 or 3 chapters. Anyways please read and review and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12- Tonight's the night**

"_Don't get too close, It's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide"- Demons by Imagine Dragons_

**Humphrey P.O.V**

I was being dragged into the centre of the pack. I was shocked. I couldn't howl or anything. I didn't even know who this stranger is. Then...I notice a figure in the darkness. His eyes piercing the night's cruel fog. My fur stands to its ends. I recognised the wolf. Actually there were 2 different wolves. One male and one female. I start to shed tears. It's her...its Shannon...with...Butch.

I start to growl. I am absolutely angry. I feel my blood lust level rise to its peak. I feel my body getting stronger. This will be the last night he torments me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell, my very voice piercing through his soul as he lets me go. I sprint towards Butch. My claws out and my fangs shown. I hear him laugh as I start going faster and faster until I leap. He side stepped but I managed to claw his side as he howls in pain.

"THIS WILL BE THE LAST NIGHT YOU TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME!" I yell. Butch runs straight at me, growling. I tried to side step but he was just a few seconds faster as his claw cuts my sides. I feel the warm, iron tasting liquid come out of my body. We both start to circle each other, growling. We were both sizing up each other. Just from the look from him I knew I had to get help otherwise I will not be able to kill him.

Even though we brought Butch near the middle of the pack, some wolf managed to grab me and drag us to the spot we were now fighting in. Luckily I had my friend Shadow.

"Shadow, let's finish this." I said in a serious voice.

"_Put me to sleep evil angel, open up your wings evil angel" Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin_

**Butch P.O.V**

I need help. I have been really wounded and Shannon has ran away to avoid getting help. I smile, I am glad that she won't be hurt in this fight but I may not be there with her. I see Humphrey's friend bolt at me. From the look of him, he is a beta. I try to side step but I forgot Humphrey was here as I got clawed at my left side as his friend gets my sides. I howl in pain and fall to the ground.

"Haha, need help fighting do you Humphrey. You really are pathetic. You need someone to help fight me. First will be you and then your friend and maybe Lilly as well. I hear she's pregnant. Maybe I'll kill the pup also." I laughed as I spat blood on the ground. I look into Humphrey's eyes. His eyes are yellow now. He is really angry. I smiled as I received a punch in the gut by his friend Shadow.

"COME AT ME HUMPHREY! LETS FINISH THIS!" I screamed. I bolted at Humphrey as he in turn did the same thing. This was the final part...We then collided.

"_I walk, you run. I feel outdone. You always wanted it to be one on one." Sore winner by There for Tomorrow _

**Shadow P.O.V**

All I could was sit back and watch Butch and Humphrey run at each other. I see the western pack Alphas standing. Wide eyed at the current events unfolding. I see blood splatter. Both bodies fell. I bolted in to see if Humphrey was alright.

"HUMPHREY! ARE YOU OKAY?" I shook Humphrey. I see him smirk.

"It's...finally...over" Humphrey said as he passed out.

**A/N- Only 2 more chapters to go readers. I hope you enjoyed this waited chapter. Please read and review. Remember, if you wanna chat add me on skype! thelonelyblitz**


End file.
